


As Time Goes By

by Lieju



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, written based on the prompt 'snowed in'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Marion and Willie get snowed in.
Relationships: Marion Ravenwood/Willie Scott
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	As Time Goes By

Marion struggled to close the cabin door behind her. Finally she managed to push the door closed despite the snow pouring inside.

”Is it as bad as it looked?” Willie asked. ”Please tell me it's not as bad as it looks.”

”Sorry, the road is blocked.”

Willie made a face. ”Great! The last time I'll agree to a gig in a country with- with snow! Tropical locations only from now on for this song bird. We'll miss the whole thing.”

”Maybe, but at least we're safe,” Marion pointed out. ”A warm cabin and I checked, there's enough firewood and canned food to last for a while.”

”Well I guess that's something. We won't freeze to death. Maybe we'll be eaten by wolves instead. Or a bear. Do they have bears in Finland?”

”We're not going to get eaten by a bear we're safe. I know how to stay safe in these conditions. Back in Nepal I used to get snowed in sometimes, and the rough part was not knowing when it'd clear up. Or if it ever did.”

”Sounds tough,” Willie said, carefully.

Every now and then Marion would speak of her time there. Staying behind at the inn when her father went on his excursions...

”Did I ever tell you how I became the owner of the inn?” Marion asked, staring into the fire.

”The guy in charge died and left it to you, right?”

”He went crazy. That kind of isolation does it to people... One day he snapped and left it all to me before- Before giving up. I guess he felt sorry for me. I had been helping around the place a lot by then.”

”We won't go crazy. Right?”

”I wasn't shocked when he died.”

Willie blinked in confusion. ”The owner?”

”My father.”

Willie stepped closer and put her arm around her. ”Marion...”

Marion leaned on her. ”He had been going on these trips on the mountains. Sometimes just for a day. Sometimes with locals. Sometimes alone. Often several days passed without me hearing anything about him...”

”You must have been lonely.”

”And I _knew_ one day he wouldn't come back. And yet I didn't... Do anything. I didn't decide to really talk with him, or- or have some deep father-daughter bonding time, or talk with him about his work or about my mom, what she was like... I just... I _knew_ he wouldn't come back one day but I just... Waited for it to happen...”

Willie laid a soft kiss on her temple. ”I see.”

”And then it did, he went away, there was an avalanche nearby and weeks went on and then months... And you know what the funny thing is?”

”Ha-ha funny or tragic funny?”

”Nothing changed. Not really. I just stayed there. Not really waiting for my father to come back. I wonder, if Indiana hadn't walked through my door might I still be there, letting days blend into one another. If I had stayed there and given up too. Just let my life slip between my fingers.”

”But you left.”

”Maybe I did go crazy, there.”

Willie pulled Marion into a hug. ”You're not going to go crazy here. Or at least if you do you'll have company. You got me and also all of the bears that won't kill us! Maybe we can befriend them. Teach some of them to be my back-up dancers. The Amazing Willie Scott and Her Tap-dancing Bears! We'll be fine.”

Marion laughed, her genuine laugh breaking the silence. ”I know.”

She laid a kiss on Willie's lips. ”I'm not alone anymore.”


End file.
